The SparrowChapter Eleven
by okamiwarrior
Summary: I started this fanfiction about five months ago after reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" in English class. I hope you enjoy! :D


**Chapter 11**

"Daddy?" John opens his eyes to find himself sitting on a grassy hill. The sun is bright, and warm against his body. He looks around wondering where the voice had come from, and then his eyes settle on a young, black-haired girl, with beautiful green eyes. John's eyes widen slightly.

"C-Callie?" The girl smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. John hugs her tightly, not able to believe this is actually happening. Callie suddenly breaks the embrace, and looks at her father directly in the eyes.

"We've got to pull the plug!"

"No! Don't please!"

John looks around searching for the new pair of voice, but sees no one else. He looks back at Callie to see her crying. He tilts his head slightly, and uses his hand to wipe away her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asks in a comforting manner.

"You have to go back Daddy," John's eyes sadden, and he shakes his head.

"I don't want to leave; I've missed you so much."

"I know, but it's not your time. You're still needed," she replies, struggling to choke back tears. John shakes his head.

"Why did you have to die? I still need you!" tears flood down John's face, and he feels as if his heart is being torn up into a million little pieces. A small smile stretches across Callie's face.

"You don't need me anymore; you need to move on Daddy."

"I'm sorry Atticus, but he's not going to make, move aside," Callie's gaze shifts to her right, as if the source of the voices are present.

"I feel so lost without you, I don't want to lose you again," John places his hands on Callie's shoulders, and she looks over at him once more. She shakes her head with a smile.

"I'm not truly gone Daddy, I'm always right here," she takes his hands in hers, and places them on his heart. John stares down at his chest for a moment, and then looks back up at his daughter, sporting a warm smile. He hugs her once more.

"I love you Callie," he whispers softly in her ear. As he says this, a throbbing pain pierces his chest, causing him to gasp suddenly. He falls back into the grass, and Callie kneels beside him, clutching his hand.

"Promise me something. Please forgive mother," she says pleadingly. John stares at her, and nods with a smile. Suddenly, his vision becomes blinded by a bright, luminescent light.

John blinks his eyes, trying to bring the world into focus. Blurred shapes dart back and forth.

"Give him more time, please! I'm begging you!" Atticus says desperately. The doctor tries to step past him, but stops. He lifts his hand gesturing towards John.

"Looks like we won't need to, would you excuse me a moment," the doctor says. Atticus turns to see John is awake, and sighs in relief. John squints his eyes as a flashlight is shined in his face. "What is your name?"

"J-John Lee C-Collins," John struggles to speak, and his voice is weak. The doctor sighs in a satisfying manner, and nods to Atticus while stepping out of the room. John's left hand moves towards his chest, feeling thick bandages over his torso. He turns his head over towards Atticus whom is smiling warmly. "W-what happened? H-How long have I been out?" A warm body shifts slightly at his feet, and John looks to see Russet curled up on the hospital bed. He can't help but smile softly. Atticus rests his elbows on his knees.

"You were shot. The bullet barely skimmed your heart, if I hadn't have been there you would have died. You've been out for five days," John closes his eyes, suddenly remembering the incident in the alley.

"Is he dead?" John asks, while looked back towards Atticus, who nods grimly. John outstretches his working hand, and Atticus takes it. "Thank you, for saving my life." Atticus smiles and shakes his head.

"I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for Alice," John narrows his eyes slightly, and a shape emerges from his right. He looks to see a beautiful, stunning woman that he once called his wife. Seeing her reminds him of a promise he made. He grimaces as he struggles to push himself up in his bed.

"I'm sorry Alice…" he says. Alice narrows her eyes, not understanding the apology.

"For what, John? I should be the one apologizing," she replies, while taking a seat beside his bed. John sighs softly, shifting his gaze to the pale blue covers, and then looks back at Alice.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you, and for holding a pointless grudge. I've been childish over the past few years, and the truth is… I miss us," John's words knock the breath out of Alice, and it takes her a moment to gain control of herself. She leans in close to him, and whispers in his ear.

"I'm sorry I never told you, I was scared you would be taken from me," John smiles and whispers back.

"What? That you're CIA?" Alice recoils, and raises an eyebrow.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" she asks with a smile. John simply shakes his head, with a smirk.

"Nope, detectives know all," he laughs softly, but stops from the pain in his chest. Alice simply grins and leans in, doing something she hasn't done in a long time. Her warm lips touch his, and they kiss. John can feel his heart flutter with joy as she slowly pulls away from him.

"And the beast is back!" John looks over at Atticus whom is grinning down at him. "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time!" John shakes his head grinning.

"Happy birthday John," Alice says with a smile. John turns his head towards her, and has a surprised expression on his face. "Today's December thirtieth." He smiles softly at Alice and Atticus, and he can't help but realize how lucky he is to have the friends he has.


End file.
